24fandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Haynam
|episode = }} Frank Haynam was the senior engineer of the NSA New York field office. Before Day 8 Haynam was one of the senior government personnel who took part in the design of CTU New York. Day 8 After CTU NY was hit with an EMP, Jack Bauer contacted the NSA to inform them. They sent Haynam and a team to help CTU get back on its feet. At around 4:15am Haynam arrived at CTU and met with Brian Hastings, offering to start by restoring their aerial surveillance and communications. Hastings said that he would show him the server rooms and allow him to coordinate with his maintenance teams, but Haynam said he would rather work with his own team. Hastings said that his people knew the building better than anyone, but Haynam informed him that he was part of the team that designed the building, and quipped that he was displeased with the state it was left in. Hastings questioned how he knew to come to CTU, and he told him about Jack's call, but said that since then had been unable to get in contact with him. Hastings took Haynam to main floor and introduced him to the staff, before instructing Agent Block to take Haynam to the server room. In the server room, Haynam planned to remove the old servers and create a new subnet. Chloe O'Brian entered and said that his method was inefficient and would take too long. She suggested going directly into the trunk line, but Haynam said that could cause half the building to burn down. Chloe said that she knew the risks and could create a workaround. He mocks her expertise and insists that she leaves. Eventually she did, and Haynam told an agent to prep the CLR for diagnostics. holds Haynam at gunpoint]] A short while later Chloe went back into the server room and presented Haynam with a workaround to the safety concerns he had with her idea. He said that they were not going anywhere near the trunk line. She repeated that there were agents in the field who needed their help and the faster way would help ensure their safety. He said that he would call security if she did not leave immediately. Chloe pulled a gun out and insisted that Haynam should leave or she would shoot him. Clearly shaken, Haynam and the other agents left. Chloe locked the door behind them. Haynam sent an agent to get Hastings and to bring security. They arrived and managed to break into the server room. However, Hastings felt threatened when Haynam tried to take authority and so he allowed Chloe to go ahead with her plan, giving her ten minutes to complete it. Haynam was shocked that Hastings would let Chloe try the dangerous plan, and told Hastings that he would regret it. However, Chloe was successful with her effort and Hastings told Haynam to go down and apologize to her. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:NSA personnel Category:Living characters